


Family!(or something like it)

by ZJpotter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Infinity War spoilers, More relationships and tags will be added as it goes along, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not as angsty as it sounds, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The teen squad, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZJpotter/pseuds/ZJpotter
Summary: They were still trying to figure out damage control in New York, still trying to deal with the fact that the Accords were still in effect and that meant half the team(they're a team now and boy does that feel good) are technically fugitives from the law.They'll deal with that when they come to it.For now, everyone's conked out in the king's living room. It was more of a "let's go back and talk about this and then go home "kind of thing but the adrenaline had died and everyone seemed to agree on fall asleep where you were.Or the adventures of the Avengers living together post-Infinity War.





	1. Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD!!!  
> It's been almost two weeks and I'm still not over Infinity War. Since that is true, this fic has been born! Everything is canon,but somehow they got everyone back so all the deaths aren't permanent in this. I hope you enjoy reading!

There is always a time, after battle, that your body just crashes. Just flat out crashes and the only thing keeping you from passing out where you stood is pure will. That's where Tony Stark is at.   
He should probably call Pepper to tell her that he's, you know, alive. That he survived the crazy space nightmare and will be spending his time on the ground a while. Thank you. He should probably call May to tell her that her son is alive. He should probably go home. He should probably do a lot of things he's too tired to do.   
Instead he's standing in the King of Wakanda's home taking inventory. There's something in him that needs to know if everything that happened in the last few hours really happened. That everyone is back and alive and is not going to turn to crumble to dust before he can stop it. 

The War was over and humanity, the universe, had its population back. Thanos was dead, thank goodness, and they were still trying to figure out what to do with the stones. Tony personally voted for throwing them into different wormholes, but Strange had made the point that someone else could find them and try to destroy the universe again. That was the end of that idea.   
They were still trying to figure out damage control in New York, still trying to deal with the fact that the Accords were still in effect and that meant half the team(they're a team now and boy does that feel good) are technically fugitives from the law.   
They'll deal with that when they come to it.  
For now, everyone's conked out in the king's living room. It was more of a "let's go back and talk about this and then go home "kind of thing but the adrenaline had died and everyone seemed to agree on fall asleep where you were. 

The King himself is passed out on a couch with his sister snuggled into his side.   
Tony has to admit, she's a pretty cool kid. She's got a good layer of sass on her and anyone who can try and safely dismantle the stone from Vision's head is a genius in his book. He's going to get her to show him her lab when she's awake. 

Another couch holds Steve and Bucky who are stretched out on opposite ends. A blanket is draped over them and Bucky's face is smushed into a couch pillow. Tony thinks thank goodness because the room is practically vibrating with all the snoring going on already. 

Another has Wanda and Vision. Wanda's draped across Vision, her cheek resting on his chest and her arm draped across his stomach. Vision's eyes are closed but he has a hand in Wanda's hair. He's not asleep. He may have changed over the last two years ,but Tony knows his android. (Vision probably knows Tony's watching the, and that's more creepy than Tony's read for.) 

Nat's curled up on her own couch, a recliner. (Tony bets no one fought her for it.) 

Rhodey and Sam are stretched out on separate armchairs. 

A big mattress-bed-thing (it's not a bed but it's more than just a mattress and Tony cannot be bothered to think of proper words right now) holds all of the so called "Guardians of the Galaxy". They're in a giant cuddle pile, a mess of tangled limbs, and Tony doesn't know how they can sleep like that. Especially if the tattooed one-he forgot his name- is snoring louder than a rocket. Peter #2's curled around his green girlfriend, the bug is on the other side of the green girl, the raccoon is curled up on top of his tree creature son. Or whatever the relationship is there. The blue cyrborg lady is sleep by the green girl's feet, completely out of the pile. Tony doesn't blame her. 

Bruce is passed out on an arm chair, mouth slightly open. 

Another bed-thing holds Thor and the god of mischief himself(If he wasn't so out of it he'd confront Thor about him being here). Loki's buried under three separate covers, at least he thinks its Loki. He can only see his hair. 

Strange has tucked himself in a corner, his cape wrapped protectively around him. 

Well, that's everyone. Everyone is accounted for and alive. No one is going anywhere, he tells himself. He tells his brain he can sleep. Except his brain doesn't listen, intent on draining pure will to the dregs. It's still buzzing with anxious energy that makes him check the people in the room again. Tony groans and puts his head in his hands. 

"Okay brain you can go to sleep now. Or at least let me sleep. I want to sleep." 

"Mr.Stark?" 

Tony lowers his hands to see Peter on one of the couches, eyes filled with sleep but still alert. 

Peter. He forgot about Peter. 

"Is something wrong?" He asks, "Are we being attacked or something?" 

Tony lets out a breath and it must have been shaky because Peter looks more worried. 

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep." 

"You were talking to yourself and-"

"Everything's fine."

"Okay,"Peter says and nods, "Wait do you not have a place to sleep? I can move over, I can-" 

"It's fine." 

Peter's already scooting over on the couch and there's a seat clear. Peter's tired eyes are eager and Tony's legs move him without permission. He finds himself sitting in the spot. Peter moves some of his blanket so it's covering his legs. 

"I-If this is too close I can move over." 

"Kid. It's fine." 

"O-Okay." 

Peter nods, then plays with his fingers a bit like he doesn't know what to do, "Well goodnight Mr.Stark." 

Peter situates himself in his new position and closes his eyes and Tony watches his breathing even out as he falls back asleep.

The blanket moves as his chest rises up and down and Tony reaches out to ruffle his hair. 

Peter has the nerve to smile in his sleep. 

Tony sinks into the couch, brain finally convinced it's okay to just relax. 

They're alive. Thanos is gone. It's finally over. 

Tony closes his eyes and sleeps.


	2. Home is where the bad guys aren't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Window's a little streaky." 
> 
> Tony frowns, "Can't be. They're cleaned everyday." 
> 
> He looks up at the windows and then at Steve, "You know, that beard is growing on me. Really is. Nice look. Never thought I'd see Captain America with a beard but here we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few quick notes:   
> This takes place following the previous chapter. Strange and Peter Parker aren't in this chapter(Strange left but he's coming back if you're wondering!).   
> Also thank you all so so so so so much for all the comments and the kudos and such! Holy cannoli! Wow! Thank you!   
> I think that is all! Happy reading!

Steve stares. A part of him wants to go inside-this place is familiar and used to be his home-but another part is hesitant and plants his feet to he ground. So he stands and stares at the glare off the Avengers Facility windows, arms crossed against his chest. 

It's more than a little weird being here. Technically it's not his first time back. He had been called in by Rhodes not too long ago, but then the world was at stake and there was no time to take a look around. Now he had all the time in the world to do so. There are no tricks put up by Ross, no outside threats, nothing but Tony's invitation to let them stay here. To Let them live here. 

Everyone else is already inside, probably looking around and getting a feel of the place for themselves.   
Tony and Rhodes are probably figuring out how to accommodate everyone. The facility is gargantuan but they have more people than they did when the facility was first built. Steve can imagine Sam and Natasha scoping around, walking around with guards up and eyes open.("It's your call Cap. I go wherever you go." Sam had said when Steve went to him about Tony's invitation. Steve appreciated his trust in him.) 

He can picture Wanda in her old room, cautiously walking around, fingers brushing the surface of a dresser. She was scared to go back, but had all the determination in her eyes when she said she wanted to go rather than return to Scotland with Vision. The mentioned Vision's probably floating close behind her. Steve would like to say Thor is busying himself with all of the Midgardian tech in the facility, but Thor's no longer the Thor he first met. He's probably sticking around his brother (Steve was a little uneasy about Loki coming here and Tony even more so but there was no arguing with Thor) and Bruce, who is now one of Thor's closest friends, is probably not far behind. 

Steve thinks he can see Bruce in one of the windows. Steve lifts a hand and waves and Bruce gives a stiff wave back. It's not unfriendly but it's not the most friendly either. Steve knows he's on the defense right now, if anyone comes for him he'll be ready. To be honest, so is Steve. 

Drax, Steve thinks his name is, is probably running around everywhere. He looked pretty excited to see one of "the Terran land Quill talks about" and had all but stormed inside. The bug woman is probably attached at his side with all the bubbly curiosity Steve associates her with. Then there is the talking teenage tree and Rocket. Steve has no clue what they are doing. Star-Lord, or Peter as he hears some call him, looked pretty fidgety about even being in New York. Steve gets it. From what he hears, Peter hasn't been back on Earth in years. It must come as shock to see the world you know turn into a world you used to know. Steve knows it came as a shock for him. 

Bucky had been the last to go in. Steve thinks Bucky standing stiff as Bruce's wave, a little uneasy about being here. He was ready to come ("I need to give the world another try. Besides someone needs to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble"), but still. This is not Wakanda anymore. Steve trusts Bucky with all his might, but it's not Bucky he's worried about. It's everyone else's response to Bucky. 

Steve stares a little more. The sun is bright and high in the sky and all his feet still won't move. He doesn't know what it is. Maybe it's a defense mechanism he's built up over the years: be wary, Rodgers. Be ready to move. You don't know if it's safe. 

"Still out here?" 

Steve turns to see Tony walking up to him, arms full of a cardboard box.

"Y'know I heard the building is impressive, but -" Tony trails off, mouth tipping up into a slight smirk. 

It doesn't match the rest of his stance, which is bouncy and a bit uneasy. Anxious, maybe. Steve thinks it's because the kid he's grown so fond of isn't here with him and he hopes it's not because Steve is here instead. 

"Window's a little streaky." 

Tony frowns, "Can't be. They're cleaned everyday." 

He looks up at the windows and then at Steve, "You know, that beard is growing on me. Really is. Nice look. Never thought I'd see Captain America with a beard but here we are." 

Steve raises an eyebrow and Tony sighs before pushing the box in his arms. 

"Your stuff from Wakanda. I didn't look through it, that would be rude, but I was tempted. What do you have in there, my back is killing me." 

It occurs to Steve that Tony is trying. Really, really trying. The invitation, coming out here to bring him his stuff, Tony's trying to get things back to normal. Or at least a semblance of it. When Tony came back from Titan they talked, had a some kind of reunion but afterwards....no wonder it was so awkward now. 

Steve never wanted the fight. No one did. 

He certainly isn't about to stop the problem from being mended. 

Tony runs a hand through his hair, tired, "Look Steve....Rodgers. It's been a long couple of days and I know this isn't ideal or whatever, but you don't even have to speak to me. Or see me. This place is built for not seeing people as long as you want. It would ease my conscience if I knew you were here rather than off who knows where doing who knows what! Probably getting into some kind of trouble, and I've had it up to here with trouble so if you could just-"

"Please." 

"I'm sorry what?" 

"Say please." 

"What? No? In that case you don't have to stay, I'm not going to beg you." 

Tony starts walking and Steve keeps pace with him. 

"Manners." 

"Yeah well, I didn't ask for your manners," Tony rolls his eyes. 

"Just one please. One or I'm telling Pepper your wedding plans." 

(Steve doesn't think Tony actually remembers when Tony was telling him his rather elaborate plans. He had been kind of out of it and just started talking. Steve wasn't about to tell him to stop. )

Tony's eyes widen, briefly before they narrow, "Blackmail Steven? I thought you were above that." 

"Yeah, well, I guess not." 

"You're insufferable you know that?" Tony asks, "Please. Please will you stay here for a while. Happy?" 

"Very," Steve gives him a small, satisfied smile. 

"I hate you. I really do." None of the anger associated with those words are there. 

"I was never going to leave, you know that right?" Steve asks when they reach the door. 

Tony whirls on him, "You owe me Rodgers. I don't care what it is. You owe me." 

Steve can't help the chuckle that escapes him, "Okay Tony. Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is a wrap! Everyone's getting adjusted to their new home.   
> Few last notes:   
> The chapters following won't necessarily be in chronological order unless specified. Sometimes they may be, sometimes they won't , it all depends.   
> I don't have an updating schedule for this(finals and all that ) but I'm going to try to make updates at a hopefully good pace.   
> Last thing! Next chapter Spidey's coming back and its going to be fluffy! Yay!   
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Spiderman’s Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door creaks open and out comes Aunt May, dressed in a shirt Peter got her from the aquarium. Her hair is frizzy and stringy, like bedhead but ten times worse, there are dark bruises under her eyes and she’s standing like there’s something really heavy on her shoulders; she looks the most exhausted Peter has ever seen.
> 
> It’s the most welcome sight in the world. 
> 
> “May!” He manages, “I’m home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Chapter Three! This chapter gave me so many problems, but it’s finally done.  
> A short thing to keep in mind: MJ and May know Peter’s Spider-Man.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Do you think Ned got any new Legos?” Peter asks as they’re walking down the streets of Queens, “I mean I wouldn’t blame him, but I hope he left some for me to finish.”

At this point he really doesn’t expect Mr.Stark to answer him. He hasn’t stopped talking(rambling) since they got into New York. It’s just that he’s excited, every cell in his body humming with the feeling. He’s nervous too. He hasn’t been home in so long and for a while he didn’t know if he ever would be back. But now he’s here and he’s going to see May. He’s going to see May again, He’s going to see May again-

“I wonder if the churro lady’s still here,” he says a bit absentmindedly, “Oh my gosh Mr.Stark you have to try a churro.”  
Mr.Stark’s lips quirk up in amusement but he still doesn’t say anything. That’s fine. He really doesn’t think he could hold a proper conversation right now.

He starts walking faster as they get closer. He’s walking so fast he’s practically running and wouldn’t it be so much faster if he could just swing himself there? Oh, but then Mr.Stark would be on the ground. Unless he has his suit with him....  
They eventually reach home. Peter stands at the door, mouth suddenly dry. He raises a hand to knock, but stops halfway.  
What if Aunt May’s not here? What if she’s mad at him and never wants to see him again?

He shakes those thoughts away and brings himself to knock. The door creaks open and out comes Aunt May, dressed in a shirt Peter got her from the aquarium. Her hair is frizzy and stringy, like bedhead but ten times worse, there are dark bruises under her eyes and she’s standing like there’s something really heavy on her shoulders; she looks the most exhausted Peter has ever seen.

It’s the most welcome sight in the world. 

“May!” He manages, “I’m home!”

May steps forward, her hand tentatively reaching out to grip his arm. Her eyes trail over his body and it’s like a spark reignited when she looks back up.

“Peter,” she whispers and flings her arms around him, “Oh my gosh. You’re alive. You’re here.”

“I’m here May. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

He buries his face into her shoulder. Hugging May feels a lot like Friday movie nights surrounded by the fluffiest blankets and eating sweets at two am despite the facts that you shouldn’t be up at that hour and hot chocolate in the winter and home. May feels like home. He’s missed her so much it hurts. 

They’re both crying but that’s okay. They’re together and he’s on Earth and Peter wouldn’t give this up for anything.

And suddenly May pulls back and his face is in her hands, “What were you thinking? You were supposed to be on a school trip Peter! Why would you just take off after some space-thing?” 

“I-I’m sorry Aunt May.”

“Uh huh. You’re grounded Peter, you know that right? Literally grounded. No going into space.”

Peter can’t help but give a tiny relieved smile, “Okay.”

“I missed you so much, don’t scare me like that again,” May presses a kiss to his forehead, “And you.”

She whirls around so she’s standing in front of Peter.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was alive?”

Mr.Stark actually flounders. Not that Peter blames him. Peter’s only seen the true wrath of his aunt a few times in his life, but when he has it’s the equivalent to the force of a blazing sun.

It takes some time, but Peter calms her down. He reminds her that Mr.Stark is the reason he’s alive, which doesn’t stop her from being completely upset. Which is fair. 

May and Mr.Stark eventually come to an agreement: Peter can spend time at the Avengers Compound (how cool is that?) when he’s not busy, as long as she knows ahead of time, and as long as another Avenger is present besides Tony.

It’s more than Peter could ever ask for all things considering.

And just like that Peter’s energy dies. It’s like it was waiting for everything to be resolved before depleting. Kind of like a battery. 

“Thanks Mr.Stark,” he says when May decides he needs rest. 

Peter steps forward and hugs him and Mr.Stark hugs back and if he wasn’t so tired he’d be screaming about this whole thing. He is this tired, so he keeps his screaming to a mild fist pump behind Mr.Stark’s back. 

“Stay out of trouble okay kid?”

Peter pulls away and gives a small smile, “Not likely Mr.Stark.”

Mr.Stark’s face blanches and Peter immediately amends his previous statement to a “I’m kidding.”

“Geez. You’re giving me gray hairs kid. You know that?” 

Mr.Stark sighs and then claps him on the shoulder for good measure before walking down the hallway. May stares after him, arms crossed over her chest. She sighs. 

"Tony!"

Mr.Stark stops and turns around.

"Thank you, for bringing him home."

Mr.Stark grins and gives her a salute before turning back around to leave.

“See, He’s not bad May,” Peter says, “It wasn’t his fault.”

May mutters something Peter doesn’t quite catch and opens the door to let them in the house. 

“Yeah it was that purple grape from space’s fault. And Tony isn't bad, it's just......I'm still upset. He came back without you.”

May walks further into the house and Peter follows, staring at the walls and the furniture. Everything looks exactly the same from when he left. There’s even scrap pieces of paper he had been doing homework on sitting on the table waiting for him to return to it. 

Something in him chokes up a bit.

“Half the universe,”May says a little incredulously, “He kills half the universe. I don’t understand why that meant you too.”

Peter doesn’t have a good answer for that. He’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he died himself. It’s weird and it doesn’t sit right with him. It’s like something grading against his nerves every time he thinks about it. He died. He wasn’t there and now he is. There’s something awfully....discordant about that. At the same time it feels amazing, it feels almost...wrong. 

“Well I-I’m back now.”

May smiles a little, “Yeah.”

“Peter?” 

It’s that sound that makes May and Peter both turn around. Standing behind them are Ned and MJ, wide eyed and dressed in pajamas. MJ’s hair is frizzy as ever and Ned has on two different pairs of shoes. They both look kind of a mess and Peter can see bags under both their eyes, but Ned starts smiling like he’s seen the sun for the first time. 

“H-Hi.” Peter waves. 

Both of them run to him at the same time, but Ned gets a hug in first. 

“You’re alive! Oh my gosh when did you come back? Are you really alive? Are you some kind of zombie?”

“Um, a few days ago. Yes. I don’t think so.”

Ned lets him go to get a good look at him, “He doesn’t look hurt.”

He says that to MJ more than Peter and while Ned looks relieved beyond belief he can’t quite tell MJ’s expression. 

“Peter Parker, you stupid idiot what were you thinking?” Is all she says. 

“Seriously, I knew you were going to do something heroic but that was insane.” Ned says, “You could have died. Scratch that you did die.”

Peter flinches a bit at that, “I had to do something! I couldn’t leave it alone. I can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no neighborhood.”

“Well you can’t be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there’s no Spider-Man ,Peter!” MJ shouts. 

She actually shouts and that’s more scary than the fact New York got invaded again. MJ looks scared and she never looks scared, not even when the class came back down from being trapped in the Washington Monument. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah oh.” 

“She missed you,” Ned shrugs. 

MJ doesn’t deny it, “Glad you’re okay.” 

“A bit tired.” 

“Mhm, you still need to rest,” May pipes up, “And that means excited best friends need to give him some time to rest too.”

“It’s okay May.” Peter says and leans up against Ned who immediately wraps his arms around him. 

“Come on MJ, you know you want a hug too.” Ned says and MJ rolls her eyes. 

“I don’t.”

“Please?” Peter asks, “It’s good for my health.”

MJ sighs and comes over and joins the group hug. Say what she wants but MJ hugs like she needed one too. 

It’s probably the best hug he’s ever gotten from either of them, this little group hug in the middle of the room. They’re together again, and he’s missed them so much. Missed May so much. Missed Queens so much. Missed Earth so much. 

He’s finally home. 

It’s good to be back.


	4. The Greatest Movie of All Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get ready to witness greatness." Star-Lord says as he plops down on the couch. 
> 
> "It's not that great." Peter says. 
> 
> "It's a classic." 
> 
> "Kevin Bacon is an American hero," Mantis nods in agreement from her spot between Drax and Rocket on the other couch. 
> 
> The Guardians and Peter watch Footloose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you thank you thank you for all the lovely kudos and comments for previous chapters. And for being so patient. I've been working on another thing and school does not make an easy posting schedule but here we are! Back with another chapter! Some fluff before the angst. For reference, this is within a few weeks (a month at most) of the last chapter.   
> Also if anyone knows how to put italics in the writing that would be greatly appreciated.   
> Without further ado...On with the story!

("Tell him about the dance off to save to universe." 

"What dance off?"

Star-Lord made a face, "It's not a thing."

"Like in Footloose the movie?" 

"Exactly like Footloose. Is it still the greatest movie of all time?" Star-Lord's face lit up like the christmas tree in Rockerfeller Center.

"It never was." )

"Get ready to witness greatness." Star-Lord says as he plops down on the couch. 

"It's not that great." Peter says. 

"It's a classic." 

"Kevin Bacon is an American hero," Mantis nods in agreement from her spot between Drax and Rocket on the other couch. 

Peter shakes his head with a smile as he gets up for the remote.

Its his first weekend at the Avengers Facility(which is "so cool, Mr. Stark! So cool!") and so far it's been everything he's ever dreamed (and he's had a lot of time to dream about it). He's seen the more exciting things like the training grounds to the more domestic like where War Machine hides his snacks from Mr.Stark. There are plenty of places he's not allowed to go (some of the labs and most of the bedrooms) but Peter's still got a pretty sizeable amount of video to show Ned when he gets back. 

He hadn't accounted for hanging out with actual aliens in his dreams. Thor? Of course. Who wouldn't dream about hanging out with Thor? But these guys? The self-proclaimed "Guardians of the Galaxy"? Nope. 

They're an interesting bunch of people. They're not even all people. They fit like mixed-matched socks in a drawer, different separate yet cool together. Peter thinks he likes them. If the Avengers were a family, they'd be like the aunts and uncles who have a bunch of stories to tell from their wacky vacations. Peter's always wanted those family members.

They're all settled in the living room to watch Footloose, at Star-Lord's insistence. The movie is treated with such reverence among the Guardians Peter's starting to think they haven't seen any other movies. (Which maybe they haven't. Do they have movies in space?)

One couch seats Drax, Mantis(who is actually incapable of laying eggs), and Rocket(who is not a racoon) and two bowls of popcorn. Groot, an actual talking tree, is sitting on the floor deep into an old gaming system. The other couch holds two more bowls of popcorn, Star-Lord, who just so happens to share his name, and Gamora, who slightly intimidates Peter more than the other Guardians. Even slightly pressed into Star-Lord's side, she looks intimidating but somehow, Peter knows she wouldn't hurt him. 

Peter retrieves the remote and plops down on the couch next to Star-Lord and Gamora. 

"Best movie ever made," Star-Lord assures them. 

Peter says nothing, only grabs a handful of buttery popcorn to shove in his mouth.   
_____________________________________

The movie goes better than expected. It's not as bad as Peter remembers, but maybe that's because of who he's with. He has to stop it a number of times to explain Earth references.  
("Swords are a much more efficient battle strategy," Drax said during the Ren-Chuck chicken fight. 

"It's not really a battle, just a-" Peter started.

"It's dangerous," Gamora said.

"I am Groot!" 

"No you ain't tryin' it!" Rocket said, "If anyone's trying it it's me!" )

And a few more times when Star-Lord tried to get Gamora to dance with him during the songs. They're half-way though the book burning scene when Mantis speaks up unhappily.

"We've run out of popcorn." 

"Oh, I can make some more," Peter says staring at the two empty bowls on his couch. 

"Nah, have Quill do it," Rocket insists.

"Hey-" 

"I'll make it Peter," Gamora says and it takes a second for Peter to realize she's speaking to him. 

Peter really doesn't know if he should let her make it on her own. She's more than capable, he's sure, but he doesn't know if microwave knowledge is universal. Still, he finds himself nodding. 

"Popcorn is in the third cabinet. Just put it in the microwave, the-um, square box." 

Gamora nods and pushes herself off the couch and the rest of the guardians follow suit. Star-Lord's the only one left and if Peter looks close enough, he looks a little misty eyed. 

"I can't believe they outlawed dancing, who does that?" Star-Lord says. 

"It's not the best dancing, I-I've seen better," Peter shrugs.

"That's not the point," Star-Lord says. "The town has sticks so far up their butts that they can't see how great dancing is." 

Peter has to laugh at that because what a mental image. Star-Lord cracks a grin at him. The grin falters for a quick second and Peter frowns. 

"Is everything...okay?" 

There are a lot of good reasons for him to not be okay. Peter understands that. It hasn't exactly been easy for anyone these past few weeks. Yet today had been going so well unless there was something he hadn't picked up-

"Oh geez kid don't look so beat up," Star-Lord half-chuckles, "You didn't do anything." 

"Then what did?" Peter asks. 

Star-Lord blows out a breath, "Just weird y'know? Well I guess you wouldn't know exactly. I haven't been to Earth in years. Not since my mom-well not since Yondu took me. I haven't actually watched a movie in ….."

Star-Lord stares at the frozen screen and rubs his hands over the soft fabric of the couch.

Sweaty palms. Peter gets that. 

"Mom liked Footloose a lot. Liked Dancing and music...stuff like that.." 

In the beat of silence that follows, Peter can hear Gamora trying to work the microwave. He probably should check on them but Star-Lord is still wearing the misty-eyed expression that makes Peter's heart squeeze a bit too tight. A friendly neighborhood Spiderman helps people. So that's what he's going to do. 

"I don't really remember my mom too much," Peter says, "but Uncle Ben said she was pretty cool. She liked um..did you see Alien?"

Star-Lord looks at him, a bit surprised, "Yeah." 

"Well she liked stuff like that. And so did my dad and I guess they passed it on to Uncle Ben and Aunt May so they could pass it to me. Mr. Stark wants me to stop with the references I make." 

"Hey, never stop your movie references. That's how legends start."

And now I see how Footloose spread, Peter thinks. 

He doesn't say so however, just says what he thinks will keep the smile on Star-Lord's face, "What other movies do you like?" 

"Star Wars." 

"Dude!" Peter jumps up, "They made more." 

"No way." 

"They made prequels, sequels,-" 

"Prequels?" 

Peter shrugs, "The prequels are debatable but yeah they're cool I guess." 

"Woah," Star-Lord sinks further into the couch, "I have so much catching up to do."

"The corn did not pop," says a booming voice. 

"That's because you don't know how to work it!" 

"I think-" 

"I am Groot." 

"Oh if it's so easy, you try it!" 

Gamora leads the party back into the living room. She sits gracefully on the arm of the couch that is closer to Star-Lord. 

"No luck with the popcorn?" Star-Lord asks. 

"No." 

"Mm that's okay, we don't need it anyway right Pete'?" 

Peter nods fervently which Star-Lord doesn't see as he's too busy staring up at Gamora. 

"Speak for yourself Quill," Rocket huffs but sits back in his seat.

Peter smiles and presses play on the remote. There is a room full of aliens, (a really wacky family full of aliens), four empty popcorn bowls, one enhanced teen, and a TV playing Footloose.

It's an evening full of laughs and stories and bickering about the true genius of Kevin Bacon. The movie remains up for debate but to each his own Peter suggests. 

And at the end of the day, nestled between couch cushions and Star-Lord, half-sleep as the credits roll Peter can add one more good thing to come out of the weekend: Maybe the thing that makes Footloose so great isn't the movie itself. It's the memories associated with it. 

After all, the Guardians make some pretty good friends.


	5. Turtlenecks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki really doesn't like turtlenecks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Thank you for all the kudos and comments from 2018! I appreciate them so much. 
> 
> This fic has a very loose plot but this fic perhaps has the most plot. Its background but I will revisit it in about five chapters. 
> 
> Also just a warning: this chapter deals with Loki's PTSD symptoms (mainly panic). I didn't want anyone to walk into this chapter blind and feel uncomfortable. 
> 
> And now without further ado:

The child is over. Again. He seems to come quite frequently according to Thor, but Loki's never actually seen him until now. Loki can make out a mop of brown hair and a blue sweater before the boy moves out of his line of sight. That's perfectly fine, Loki wasn't too interested in him anyway. He picks up his book again and continues to read.

  
He doesn't want to be out in the living room. It is loud and bright and crowded with people who have all hated him at one point in their lives. He had not left his room since he arrived here and he was planning to keep it that way. Apparently spending all your waking hours cooped up in your room isn't good for you. He's doing this for Thor and only Thor.

  
Loki settles further into the couch and flips a page.

  
He doesn't come out of the book until a "Hey!" pulls him out of it.

  
He looks up and there's the child standing in front of him, smile a bit too wide. He's too close and if it weren't for everyone watching him he would have snapped at the child to go away. Instead, he places the book to the side.

  
The child holds up a green paper bag, "This is for you."

  
Loki looks at it but does not take it.

  
"Wait, I should introduce myself," he clears his throat, "I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

  
Loki doesn't respond.

  
"I, uh, got the Avengers gifts from the Natural History Museum. I thought you might want something."

  
Loki notices now that everyone is holding something. Thor, a round little ball that seems to have the stars in it, the Captain, a leather bound book.

  
"I am not an Avenger."

  
"I know."

  
Peter smiles something lopsided, still holding out the gift. A gift intended for him with, it appears, no ulterior motive but to be received.

  
Strange but not unwelcome.

  
Loki takes the gift with a nod, "My thanks."

  
Peter nods back, "My welcome!" 

  
Loki watches him as he wanders off to Stark. He's an odd child. Yet odd doesn't necessarily mean bad.

                                                       __________________

  
The gift is a green turtleneck with shiny, tacky, gold stars decorating it. It's not the most attractive thing Loki has ever seen.

  
Loki slips it on. He looks in the mirror, stepping back to get a full view. Its soft and oversized, hanging off his increasingly thin frame. The color is bright against his skin and it makes Loki flinch from how obnoxiously Sakaaran it looks. Loki shifts, pulls at the fabric a bit, tugs at the neck. The neck. A turtleneck pressing right up against his neck, brushing against the dark bruises that haven't gone away just yet.

  
Loki stills.

  
It feels tight and it only seems to get tighter and the only thing Loki can think of is a squeezing, choking sensation cutting off his air supply. Of fingers lifting-

  
Loki yanks the turtleneck off and tosses it onto the bed.

  
He's fine. He's on Midgard now. This is one of Stark's rooms.

  
A knock on the door does not make Loki jump.

  
"Loki?"

  
_Thor. It's just Thor. Just Thor._

  
"Yes?" Loki berates himself for how shaky he sounds.

  
"Are you joining us for dinner?"

_  
No. I am not hungry._

  
"Yes."

  
There's a pause and he can just hear Thor smiling, "Thank you."

                                                ___________________

  
There is to be a meeting with some Secretary Ross over the chaos the Avengers have caused and Loki is to be there. Rather, Thor wants to be there to support his friends which means Loki has to be there.

  
He shouldn't have to be there. The meeting is going to be held downstairs, Loki will still be in the building, he shouldn't have to be in the same room.

  
Except, Thor wants this. (It's an attempt, Loki knows, to be able to conduct business and watch him at the same time. Loki also knows Thor worries too much. )

Thor drags him along as the rest of the Avengers head down. Thor's hand is resting somewhere between his shoulder blades, careful not to travel up. Up to his neck. To where the cloth of the turtleneck lays pressed against skin.   
Its presence is...annoying to say the least, but Loki isn't going to let a silly piece of fabric ruin him. He's stronger than that.

Earth's mightiest heroes are already there when they reach the room.

Stark's leaning back, feet kicked up on a table, almost nonchalant. The Captain is leaning against said table, bearded face wearing a stern expression. Banner is practically vibrating he's so anxious and Loki wants to reach over and strap him down to something. The Widow, Romanoff, is by his side but not too close for him to assume anything. The others are displaying various degrees of poorly hidden anger and frustration. The Witch's eyes are regarding him with something on the verge of hatred.

The moment he lays his eyes on Ross, he decides he doesn't like him. The man looks like any other authority figure Loki has ever encountered on Midgard. Foreboding with the intended impression of a wall that will not be moved. Except the way he is looking at them...it is as if they are all his pawns, easily moved to his will. And the way he looks at hi...almost grotesque curiosity.

  
Loki narrows his eyes and sits rigid in his chair.

  
He does not like this man.

  
"We saved the the universe," Stark says, "You're welcome."

  
"Not at our jurisdiction. The Accords put you under the government to keep you in check."

  
"They didn't mention a giant purple grape coming down from space to collect rocks," Stark says, "Didn't say what we do then."

  
"Earth was down heroes and in those situations you take what you can get," The Captain says.

  
Ross looks at him, "Last time I checked, you were supposed to be under arrest. Colonel-"  
He turns to some man Loki does not know. The man simply shrugs, nonchalant in the way he disobeys.

  
That's when Loki sees it.

  
Everyone looks determined, feet firmly planted, daring Ross to move. To make the wrong move. They're a United front, a team against a common enemy and Loki knows all too well how this is going to end. The heroes will win and come out victorious as they standing on the heap of their battered enemies. Ross will not win.

  
So Loki sits back and lets the conversation fade. This matter truly doesn't concern him (it should not concern him, unless Ross makes the foolish mistake of bringing him up) and far too boring for him to truly be interested.

  
He could leave, he could just think of where he wanted to be and be there. Except then Thor would worry and Loki would have to face his overbearing brother which is not the most pleasant experience.

  
So he stays.

  
It is in his own silence that he remembers the turtleneck. He reaches up to tug at it.   
All of a sudden the feeling comes back.

_Space. He is in Space and half of Asgard's already dwindling population lies dead at  
his feet. The gauntlet is bright on Thanos' hand and as he brandishes it, it signals death for those who are not already dead. Death for Heimdall and for Thor and for him. The Titan is looking at him, lifting him up with a giant hand around his neck and he can't breathe. He's struggling. He's going to die- _

_  
You should choose your words more carefully._

  
"Loki. Loki-"

  
"-give him space."

  
There are voices, fuzzy and out of reach and he is not sure if they are just part of Asgard's distress signal.

  
 _Thor_.

  
"I'm here Loki."

  
Had he said that out loud? How embarrassing.

  
"Hey-wait, no stop that, -"

  
There's someone in front of him, Loki notices, crouched down with his hands up in surrender. He is not Thanos. Some part of his brain remembers his name is Sam Wilson. Wilson tells him to breathe (he is on Midgard not in space) and it hurts but slowly air floats back into his lungs.

  
Thor is looking at him, stricken as if he could have caused this. Sam backs up and Loki notices that the entire meeting is on pause or at least doing a poor job of trying to conduct itself around him.

  
A snarl crawls onto Loki's face and he holds himself back from snapping at them.

  
Out.

  
He wants out.

  
So he goes.

                                                  ____________

  
The first thing that crosses his mind when he sees the witch coming is that Thor sent her. He's been alone on the couch for some time now and he's sure the meeting is far from over. There's no other reason someone would walk up to him with such purpose than being a messenger for Thor.

  
He watches as her eyes catch a glimpse of his neck. The turtleneck is burned there. The neck no longer exists; all that's left is a sweater with a misshapen neckline and shiny stars.

  
"I don't want your pity," Loki says before she can speak.

  
"I'm not here to offer it," she says and sits across from him.

  
Her accent is thick and Loki wonders where she's from. She's young and her eyes are bright if tired.

  
"You can tell Thor, I'm fine."

  
"No one sent me."

  
Its quiet for a moment before she speaks again, "I know how it feels. It gets better, but I remember sometimes. The feeling."

_  
You don't know how it feels. Do not pretend for my sake._

  
"I had a shock collar," she continues when he says nothing, "in prison. It did not leave pleasant memories. I thought it had never come off. It did not kill me, but it felt like it would."

  
Loki imagines a collar around her neck and his stomach twists. He does not know her well, but he knows she has her own magic and he could only imagine why she had a collar on in the first place. It does not sit well with him (he sincerely hoped the Midgardian heroes give Ross a hard time).

  
The Witchling tilts her head, a small smile playing upon her lips, "You are stronger than your fear. You don't have to take it from me, but I thought it might be helpful."  
She sits up against the couch and scrolls through her phone and does not speak again.

When Thor comes out, Loki has learned her name is Wanda. They are still on opposite sides and in silence but its mutual. She smiles at him when he follows Thor into the kitchen and Loki finds it strange (if not a bit welcoming).

_You are stronger than your fear._

Its time he told himself such. 


	6. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Tony hosts Game Nignt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry got the long wait! These chapters just don't want to be written sometimes. That being said, thank you for being patient, and thank you for all the lovely responses I've been getting!   
> Chronologically, this take place between chapter two and chapter five.   
> That is all for now (although I do have some ending notes) so without further ado....  
> Happy reading!

"It's too quiet in here," Tony says and for once he is isn't thankful for it.

  
He's resting on the couch, legs propped up on the armrest and his head in Pepper's lap. Pepper occasionally runs a hand through his hair, playing with the dark strands or simply just brushing them back from his forehead.

  
Its just the two of them in the common room which really should be renamed the Tony-and-Pepper room. Tony doesn't understand it. What's the point of having a common room if no one's going to use it?

  
It's been about two and a half weeks since he extended the metaphorical olive branch to the good Captain and let him (and a bunch of others) call the Facility home. In that time, he's barely seen his new guests. It could be that they're still recovering or they're awkward around others or maybe they're just awkward around Tony. (That could be it. Some of them aren't your friends any more. It's like starting from square one......That can't be it.)

  
Rhodey is always around; he's good like that. Peter isn't allowed to visit yet, but if he were here no doubt he would be all over this place. Tony hasn't seen the Guardians since they arrived, but Friday's been keeping a list of all the things they've managed to break. It's getting pretty lengthy.

  
Occasionally Thor will grace Tony with his presence, but then he's back to his brother. The lack of Loki is really concerning and definitely does not keep Tony up at night. Nope. Everyone else is in and out. Mostly for food. They never stop for full conversations.

  
It's been two weeks and it has been absolute torture.

  
"I thought you liked our quiet moments," Pepper says, fingers cool on his forehead.

  
"I do, Pep. Though that's the thing about quiet moments. They're moments not everyday things."

  
"People are still adjusting. It's a new place. It's a new circumstance. Half of them are still recovering from...from what happened. They'll come to you when they are ready."

  
Pepper's right. Pepper is always right, but listening to Pepper is never Tony's first instinct.

  
He needs something to break the blanket of silence. Something that's new yet familiar, but not too familiar that it will scare them off. An easy out if they don't want to.

  
"I got it!" Tony sits up nearly hitting Pepper on the way up, "A party!"

  
"A party?"

  
"Everybody loves a good party. Good food. Drinks. Music."

  
"Remember the last time you threw a party for the team?" Pepper asks.

  
Ultron and his terminator bots tried to kill everyone. Right. Ultron got everyone into the whole Sokovia mess in the first place. He is not about to remind everyone of that.

  
Tony scrubs a hand over his face.

  
He knows how to throw epic parties, that was something he was known for, and yet he's apparently at a loss for a simple get together.

  
"Start small," Pepper instructs as she rubs a hand up and down his arm. "It'll come to you."

  
She kisses him on the cheek and gets up off the couch, rendering the quiet space silent.

  
Start small. That's like asking him to die his hair purple- which he will never do (again).

  
It's a challenge though, and Anthony Stark is not one to back down from a challenge willingly.

  
Small. Small. Small like that Ant-Man guy from Germany.

  
Ever since Germany, he's been spending a lot of time in the compound trying to help Rhodey. They'd spent a lot of nights doing absolutely nothing. Watching TV together, playing board games and eating junk food that Pepper would disapprove of.

  
Oh.

  
 _Oh_.

  
"Hey Friday?" Tony calls for his A.I.

  
"Yes boss?"

  
"Tell everyone to meet here at six. Don't tell them why, it'll be a surprise."

 

                                                       ____________________________

"Tony, want to tell me why the table is covered in Chinese food and board games?" Rhodey asks, arms crossed over his chest.   
Tony's got to pat himself on the back. He did a pretty good job. Chairs are set up around two tables put together. The tabletops are covered with the board games he and Rhodey spent time playing along with containers and containers of Chinese food ordered from Chinatown. It's nothing too big and it's completely open ended so anyone can back out at anytime. (Would it hurt his feelings if they did? Maybe.)

  
Everyone is here except for Reindeer Games, and they all wear the exact same confused expression.

  
"Game Night."

  
"Game night?" Quill asks eyeing the board games like they'll bite him.

  
Maybe board games bite in space.

  
"Y'know, Food and games and drinks?" Tony raises an eyebrow. "Do they not have that in space?"

  
"Yeah it's called gambling," the talking raccoon says.

  
It earns a few snickers from Quill.

  
"I think the real question is 'why'," Steve says.

  
He's standing in front of everyone who was on his side in Germany and it makes Tony's nerves stand on edge. This is what he doesn't want. They're one team. Not two or three or four. One.

  
"It's been a long time since anyone's been social. Think of this as an icebreaker. We've been living together for weeks and the atmosphere sucks if I gotta be honest."

  
That only serves to bring more silence and looks at one another. Great.

  
Natasha picks up a container of lo mein, "This one is mine."

  
She breaks the awkwardness with practiced ease.

  
Thank goodness for Natasha.

 

 

They start off with something easy: Go Fish. Quill picks it and it goes well enough all things considering. They spend thirty minutes explaining the game to the aliens in the room (" If it is called 'go fish' then why are there no fish?" "It's not literal Drax-" "Because if there were real fish, they would die." The Guardians of the Galaxy make sense about twelve percent of the time).

  
"Do you have any fives?" Sam asks staring at Rogers over his cards.

  
Steve looks up, "Go fish."

  
Sam huffs and goes to take a card.

  
"He's lying."

  
Everyone looks at Bucky, who if it weren't for his loud crunching on egg rolls would have been nearly invisible.

  
"How do you know?" Natasha asks.

  
"I know him. He's lying."

  
Everyone then turns to look at Steve who shoots a dirty look at Bucky before relaxing into something that looks like a smirk.

Steve Rogers is smirking.

  
"Yeah I was lying."

  
"Man, how do you cheat at go fish?" Sam asks.

  
"It is not impossible, although I do not understand how," Vision says and then looks to Wanda for an answer.

  
Wanda, in fact, does not have an answer and seems in awe of Steve's cheating skills.

  
Tony can't seem to wrap his head around it. Steve Rogers, one of America's (used to be) golden boys, knows how to cheat at go fish. What a world this is.

 

  
Thor wins go fish so he gets to decide on the next game. It winds up being "Pictionary", which, okay, not Tony's favorite game (Steve is an artist that gives him an unfair advantage), but he'll take it. They split into teams a bit too similar to the way they split the Accords for Tony's liking. He understands it's what everyone has become accustomed to but the whole purpose of game night is to blur those lines.

  
Tony tries not to make a big fuss out of it.

  
Nebula is on Tony's team and it turns out she's a fantastic artist. Vision, for all his cluelessness about the world, is fantastic at guessing.

  
Natasha and Bruce decide to sit "Pictionary" out so they can get first dibs on the fortune cookies. They start a smaller game of something Tony is unfamiliar with and for a while Tony can pick out their laughter between the frantic shouts of people trying to guess each other's awful drawing skills.

 

 

Strange shows up during scrabble. Everyone's too invested to properly greet the wizard. Having the Avengers play Scrabble was not one of Tony's best ideas. A good portion of them are geniuses and if they aren't, they know multiple languages and therefore, most words are valid. Tony would really like to argue the validity of " _fótr_ " but he can't and it's annoying.   
Strange, the nerve of him, decides to mix his doctor's lingo in as well.

  
"That's not a word," Rocket says staring angrily at the board.

  
"It is a word."

  
"It doesn't look like a word," Bucky says.

  
"It's a word," Rhodey says and then passes the bag to Strange so he can get new letters.

  
"Well what if I don't think it's a word?" Rocket says.

  
"Then you keep believing that," Gamora says and that ends that.

  
Rocket grumbles to himself. Tony eyes the board.

  
"No wonder we don't think it's a word," Tony shrugs. "Doctor's hand writing. It's the worst."

  
That gets the room laughing (except for Strange, but Tony's sure Strange laughing is something that happens once in a blue moon).

 

By the time "The Game of Life" rolls around, everyone has changed seats so that the teams that once were there, are barely visible. Not to say that it's not adversary.

  
"You can sue anyone else. Anyone else. Sew Stark!"

  
Bucky keeps his eyes on Sam, "Are you kidding? Stark's the bank."

  
"Come on, just pay up Sam," Steve says.

  
"No! He's sued me the last five times he hit this space."

  
"What happens if he doesn't pay?" Bruce asks and Sam turns to Tony.

  
"You have to pay, sorry birdman."   
Sam groans but hands over one hundred fake dollars to Bucky.   
Thor spins next and somehow gets yet another kid. His car is already filled to the brim with kids.

  
Tony would die if he and Pepper had that many kids.

  
"Thor if you have one more kid," Rhodey leaves the threat hanging.

  
Thor spins for the baby shower gifts and everyone sighs when they're forced to give up money.

  
"Thor's going to be filthy rich by the end of this," Tony says.

  
"I'm counting on Wanda. She's been quiet." 

  
"I live in an RV and I'm a hairstylist. What do you want from me?" Wanda holds up her house and job cards.

  
Everyone decides to leave Wanda alone for the rest of the game.

  
Wanda wins.

 

 

It's approaching midnight. There are empty food cartons and cans of soda strewn around the room. There are board game pieces littering the floor and the friendship that has been so delicately stitching itself back together for the night is tearing itself at the seams again.

  
Uno, oh great killer of friendships. Who in the world thought Uno would be a good idea?

  
"Rogers don't you dare," Tony says.

  
There's a draw thirty two going on and if Steve puts down another draw two, Tony will have the whole deck in his hands.

  
"I'm sorry Tony."

  
"Rogers-"

  
"Draw two," Steve puts down the blue draw two card and it's like a death toll.

  
Someone whispers "that's cold."

  
"I hate you Rogers," Tony starts picking from the deck, "you know that?"

  
It takes him a few seconds to realize how that could be interpreted. Steve could think he really means it. They have a long way to go before they get back to being snarky and bantering and this may have been a bit too much.

  
Steve just gives another one of those smirks, "Sorry."

  
Tony laughs, relieved, "You're not sorry. Don't even try that. Just for that I'm using the mod card. All of you are getting everything now."

  
"Steve, why?"

  
"This is your fault."

  
"I had Uno c'mon!"

  
"I am Groot!"   
"I agree with the tree!"

  
"Hey, it's not my fault. Bruce started the draw twos!"

Twelve in the morning. Uno ended spectacularly: a lot of yelling and Mantis as the winner. Tony's proud of her.

  
Game night is winding down. Natasha has her feet kicked up on the table, half-sleep, although she's a really light sleeper. Thor's invested in the ancient hand-held video game Groot plays. Sam and Rhodey are deep into a game of "War". Others are listening to each other's stories, namely Quill's adventures as a space pirate.

  
Tony's half-heartedly putting away some of the boxes. Clean up is the worst part. It's always the worst part and Pepper always says to start early. He never listens. He wishes she was here tonight to see what a success tonight was. She's be proud of him.

  
"Tony."

  
Tony whirls around to see Steve holding out a few more board games.

  
"Thought you could use a hand. Where do these go?"

  
"Right over here," Tony gestures to the cabinet.

  
Steve places them over the ones Tony just put down.

  
"This was your idea?" Steve raises an eyebrow.

  
"Well, yeah. By way of Pepper."

  
"Tell her thank you. It was fun."

  
He then turns to Tony, looking like all the construction worker with his thumbs in his belt loops, "And thank you too, Tony."

  
"It was getting to quiet in here you know?"

  
"Still. You didn't have to do this."

  
_I wanted to. This is your home too._

  
Instead Tony chuckles, "I never thought a man who cheats at go fish could be so serious."

  
"What? I had to make it more interesting. There's only so many times you can play a game before it gets boring."

  
"Yeah?"

  
Steve nods and they begin to walk back to collect more games.

  
"So are you going to teach me"

  
"Not a chance Tony, not a chance." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> This will not be endgame compliant. I'm seeing it soon, but since this was written before endgame anything that happens in the movie will not be canon for this fic. (Also please do not spoil Endgame!)   
> As much as I love Captain Marvel, she probably will not turn up in this fic (although never say never) This was planned before her movie came out, and again, before Endgame. Sorry Carol fans. 
> 
> Also:   
> Fótr is Old Norse for "foot".   
> The mod card in Uno lets you give all your cards of a specific color to the other players of the game. It is cruel, but a very fun addition to the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and checking this out!


End file.
